


Apparitions

by jillvalentine



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillvalentine/pseuds/jillvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Sherlock comes back for him, it's already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparitions

It's been exactly three years since Sherlock Holmes fell from the roof of St. Bart's, when John hears a knock on the door. 

No one's come 'round for months, and the flat is a mess. 

John's face is scruffy, and his eyes are sunken. He's a wreck. 

He opens the door, just a crack, and peers outside. 

A tall man with dark hair and an overcoat is standing on the step. 

"Go away!" John shouts, slamming the door in his face."Get the hell out of my head!" 

John drags himself back up into the room, and Sherlock quietly lets himself in. 

It takes weeks for John to stop screaming at him, but he doesn't stop yelling on the rare occasions when Sherlock plays the violin. 

It's not until Mrs. Hudson comes up to the flat to feed John that she sees him for the first time. On sight, she drops the tray she's been carrying, oblivious to the tea cups that now lie in pieces on the floor. 

She claps her hands to her mouth, and tries not to scream. Instead, tears well in her eyes. 

John's mouth hangs open, and his eyes widen. 

"You see him, too?"

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome. xo


End file.
